Ex-Lovers
by SCeles
Summary: Once passionate lovers, Bulma and Vegeta separate after an unforgivable act of betrayal. Two years later, Vegeta finds himself physically incapable of ascending and reluctantly seeks the woman's genius. Will old passions ignite or will bitterness prevail? Cannon with A/U. Romance, Humor, Hurt and Angst.
1. His Woman

**His Woman  
**

_A/N: The story is called ex-lovers (not ex-haters) for a reason.  
Please humor me as I present some hopefully believable A/U-cannon fluff and lemon. In other words he may seem  
a bit OOC here but we'll get to the "he's an asshole" portion soon enough (circa chapter 3-4). Hang onto your hats!_

98 degrees.

An old rickety fan whispered onto wet mingled flesh.

Cicadas drowned in the outside heat as caramel melted on ivory canvas.

Restless satin sheets moved to the rhythm of instinct and passions when hot breaths feathered on her nape.

The temptress cooed his name.

"Vegeta…"

Her siren song was answered by deep, hard thrusts as he relentlessly mated and grinded.

They found themselves in her room like this every night after she saved him.

No questions asked, no affections spoken, no pride quartered. Just flesh speaking to flesh as they lost themselves in a timeless ritual.

But now in their second month, the two have grown considerably more comfortable. Things were changing between them: deep and fundamental things, and as their chemistry guaranteed his nightly presence there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Not that she actually wanted to.

Suddenly his rhythm made her tremble and as she arched and lost herself to waves and waves of pleasure he chuckled.

"Seven to none. I win _again_."

She caught her breath then pouted.

"No fair, you're cheating!"

He nipped at her shoulder then started thrusting again.

"Oh really? **_How_**?"

As his delicious assault continued, she clung onto dear life trying to find out how _indeed_ the Saiyan prince would be cheating.

_Damn it..._

She would have thought of a comeback but she had nothing. Unlike any other man, Vegeta would stump her regularly in verbal confrontation. Doggedly persistent, brilliantly cunning, and a natural at arbitration she had come to find that despite his incredible strength he was more genius than brawn.

In other words, they were twins in spirit, and when it came to arguments they can go at it for hours. Much like _other_ things.

As Vegeta started rubbing her _that_ way again, the heiress sighed.

She lost and it hurt her pride a little, but then again losing to the prince always felt so damn good.

As the silence gave way to moans, Vegeta smirked.

"Thought so."

He gently stole her lips, slowing his pace as he gazed lazily into her eyes.

"You should learn not to challenge the Prince of Saiyans, little one."

She kissed back, as fire, affection and a bit of something else danced in her eyes.

"Sorry but I never back down from challenges, my prince."

He smirked, soundlessly muttering stubborn wench as he gently continued.

He wouldn't want her any other way and mused on how things came to be. For the first few weeks, he had coldly said this was nothing more than a quick fuck to which she agreed. To him, she was a physical release that he needed once in a while and to her he was a tasty piece of meat. To his surprise, he discovered she was no nonsense and appreciated the no strings attached arrangement, especially after her disastrous breakup with Yamcha.

But as time went on they started to experiment with wordplay, and he gradually became more gentle, more giving and more caring. Then a few weeks ago he started to come to terms with everything when she suddenly warned him how they were no longer a casual fuck.

Co-dependency tasted bitter to both of them but when an argument, a look or a smirk sent them careening back to bed they had no choice but to surrender to fact.

As they coupled until dawn, Bulma embraced the prince with a new sense of longing.

And when he softly whispered her name for the first time, she suddenly realized she never cared for a man the way she cared for Vegeta.

oOo

_2 weeks later_

"Smile!"

A horrendously bright flash blinded the Saiyan while Bulma posed in the photo booth.

"Woman, what the fuck was that? I thought you said this was harmless!"

Bulma chuckled, forgetting his super senses.

"Sorry Veggie, forgot you were super human."

The prince proudly growled.

"I am NOT human and stop calling me Veggie!"

Bulma giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing into his beautiful onyx eyes.

"What's wrong with _Veggie_?"

She drawled out the nickname, making his eye twitch.

"I think it's cute, just like you."

He was about to rant at the absolute indignity of a Saiyan prince being called "cute" when another blinding flash hit him.

"ARGH! WOMAAAAAN!"

Vegeta's mood was definitely going south as blue and purple spots dotted his vision. He snarled, about to unleash hell when petal soft lips drained all his rage.

She pulled back, pleased at his reaction then cooed.

"I'm sorry, my prince, you're absolutely right."

Bulma paused for affect, _knowing_ the prince liked his ego petted. Then she sexily whispered.

"I should use proper words to describe the proud prince of Saiyans like…"

"Hellishly strong."

"Dangerously unforgiving."

"Fiendishly cruel and…"

She licked her lips, making him shiver.

"Endlessly _punishing_."

Another flash brightened the booth though this time Vegeta didn't give a damn.

She smiled, as she knew her naughty words turned him on. She fondled his now rock hard member and when he let out a small moan, she knew she literally had him in the palm of her hand.

_Bulma Briefs 1, Vegeta 0._

Vegeta was lost to the haze of desire when he snapped out of it, nudging the female off him. He snarled, pride barely intact but when he looked into her eyes his words died on the tongue.

Formerly filled with innocent bubbly naiveté her endless azure pools were alit with flames that burned only for him. For weeks he didn't know what to make of it and avoided her, believing she bewitched him and kept him from his training.

But now that he knew better, he had come to grips with what had happened.

By binding herself to him she had freed him.

Freed him from his obsession with power.

Freed him from his hate-filled rivalry with Kakarrot.

And freed him from his past enslaved by Frieza's memory.

As the days went on, his focus became better, his training more efficient, and his sleep more sound.

Then, when his nightmares stopped altogether he realized he had been given a new life.

A life filled with _good_ memories, relaxation, food, and…

"Bulma."

Bulma smiled at his deep sexy call but when she heard a click she turned.

"Oh here, let me cover the fla-"

Hands cupping her cheeks he cut her off with a kiss.

While the camera flashed and whirred he knew at this very moment she became his woman.

Yes…_his_ woman as no other would ever do.

_oO ~ 2 days later ~ Oo_

"Hey mom, I'm home!"

Bulma set down the groceries as the scent of freshly baked cookies greeted her.

The gravity room was thrumming and whirling with life as the grumpy Saiyan declared he had "wasted enough time with pointless human activities".

Bulma giggled, thinking how _one_ fairly pointless activity was enthusiastically pursued for an hour in the photo booth.

Suddenly Bunny chirped.

"Oh my, what's gotten you in such a good mood today? Is it _Yamcha_?"

As her mom teased out her ex's name, Bulma startled and immediately frowned. She wasn't sure how her mom would handle the news but it wasn't right to hide it any longer.

It's true she was nice to the surly Saiyan, but then again Bunny was nice to _everyone. _Just because her mom thought him a hard-working, handsome hunk, didn't mean she wanted him to knock up her only child.

_That and she has NO idea what he did before he winded up on Earth._

Bulma sighed and reached for the glass of milk next to a plate of cookies. She gulped it down, trying to cool her nerves before she announced the news.

"Umm…mom I need to tell you something."

Upon hearing her tone, Bunny almost dropped her cookie pan.

"You and Yamcha are getting married!?"

Eyes bulging, Bulma spat and choked. She fisted her chest and coughed while furiously shaking her head.

"N..*cough*…no mom. I'm not with him anymore."

Bunny tilted her head in curiosity as Bulma looked at her then away, cheeks blushing in embarrassed.

"I'm with Vegeta."

Vegeta was in the middle of his kata when he heard a piercing scream. Training, androids, and Kakkarot forgotten he exploded out of the GR towards the house.

He gnashed his teeth, trying to ki sense when, to his horror, he could only feel the wildly fluctuating energy of Mrs. Briefs. Then it struck him: the androids were ki-less and there was every possibility the time line could shift. A chill ran up his spine. Someone had walked over his grave, but he cursed his cowardice and charged into action. Prophecy of death be damned, Vegeta was prepared to die to protect the Briefs.

He burst through the door, ripping it from its hinges as he searched for his woman and her mother. When another sharp scream split the silence, he turned around ready to attack. But what he saw froze his limbs.

Bulma, hands over her ears, had an ecstatic Bunny jumping up and down while hugging and kissing her. The prince was quite sure he had gone mad until he hear Bunny addressing her daughter.

"Oh I'm sorry if I scared you sweetie, but I _dreamed _of the day you two would be an item since I first saw him. I didn't want to influence you and Yamcha but I just saw so much chemistry between you and Prince Vegeta! OH I can just scream again! I knew you were meant for each other! Oh, just think how beautiful my grandchildren will be!"

Bunny was so giddy with joy she didn't even see Vegeta in her peripheral before she bounded to the kitchen, preparing a feast for her – hopefully - future son in law.

Just then Bulma noticed the torn apart door and saw the prince. As their gazes met, the heiress suddenly realized why he had stormed into the house and started laughing sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, she can be rather emotional."

Vegeta simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Crazy screaming females."

Bulma frowned at the comment as he turned towards the GR, but when she caught a glimps of the prince's profile she could hardly believe her eyes.

There, gracing the corners of his lips was a soft smile.

It took her a full minute to process that perhaps the prince was _pleased _with her mom's reaction and another to realize he didn't even complain about her mom's mentioning of grandkids.

Suddenly Bulma clasped her hands to her mouth and jumped up and down, holding back her own screams of joy.


	2. Flipping Tables

**Flipping Tables, Healing Scars**

A/N - There's a reason why Vegeta is at a construction site that will be explained in Chapter 3.

oOo

2 months after the joyful confession, a scantily clad Bulma Briefs found herself mindlessly sipping long island iced tea on Roshi's island.

For the past 2 weeks Vegeta was religiously ignoring the heiress. He was taking his meals half an hour early, locking himself in the GR day and night, and avoiding her whenever they would usually cross paths.

Bulma sighed, as she soaked herself in the soothing ocean sprays, willing her mind to forget everything.

It seemed to be working until a telltale twitch betrayed the heiress's features.

_Vegeta refused me.  
_

She growled in frustration and sat up, glaring at the calm ocean before her. Therapeutic setting or not, she just couldn't get her mind off the stupid prince. It would have been fine if he acted like an ass during the day but bedded her at night. At least she wouldn't feel frusrated and cranky. But even when they found each other alone he had refused her, saying he had "better things to do".

Suddenly Bulma roared at the memory and flung her cup to the sand.

Yes…she had been patient and waited 3 whole days for him to correct himself, a record for the heiress, but when he called her vulgar 2 days ago her fury finally broke.

Angry, horny, and utterly insulted, Bulma stomped towards the GR, pushed the emergency stop button, then readied her burning blood for an ear splitting screaming match. But just when she was about to throw a Bulma sized fit, Vegeta threw a Saiyan sized one back. Having never seen Vegeta so angry, she decided it was best to run for dear life. And that's how she ended up here, hiding from the wrath of Vegeta while trying to forget her raging libido. It was then Bulma's eyes furrowed and she snarled at her own cowardice.

_Bulma Briefs, you should be ashamed of yourself. You need to pull yourself together and tell that stupid Saiyan__ he can't play the world's most beautiful heiress like a puppet. But first..._

She snapped her fingers.

_…you should relax._

Right on cue, two blonde beach bodies walked over to her. One began to fan the heiress while the other handed her another iced tea. She smiled, tilting her sunglasses down while mouthing a thank you before taking a long sip.

_Ah...THIS was the life._

Bulma leaned back and smacked her lips appreciatively at the hulking muscle-bound eye candy before her. She had a thing for blonde, tanned men with washboard abs and gentle manners. Sans the muscle bound part, this was the polar opposite of a certain Saiyan prince. So in a moment of sweet vengeance, she decided to indulge in her harmless fantasy and regress to her pre Frieza, gallavanting with Goku flriting days. As she winked at the sexy Chippendale men, she was almost able to will her thoughts of the prince away when she heard it.

"Oh go back to the part where Vegeta fights Cui!"

Her left eye twitched.

"HAHA! Oh yea that dirty fireworks comment was hilarious!"

She snarled about to yell at them to shut up when in a distant tv projected voice, she heard him.

_"The higher my battle power, the higher my speed. In other words, you've just managed to piss me off completely."_

Bulma trembled squeezing her cup violently.

_Goddman that stupid, fucking jerk with his goddamn sexy voi… No… WAIT! ARGH What the hell am I saying?  
_

"HERE IT IS GUYS HERE IT IS!"

_"Such filthy fireworks."_

"AHHAHAHAAHAHAHA"

As peals of laughter rattled Roji's house, the heiress had had enough. In a rage fit for a Saiyan Princess, Bulma threw her second ice tea to the ground and flipped the bolted down table, sending mai tais, iced teas and snacks all-a-flying.

"RAAAAAARGH!"

Panting from exertion, she stomped a warpath to the vacation home, parting seas of muscle as the two beach bodies quickly moved out of her way. The Z gang were all pointing and laughing at the screen when Bulma flung open the door. Everyone jumped as she let out a Vegeta like growl.

"I trust you are all having _fun_?"

Goku gulped and smiled goofily while Oolong snapped out of his fear, instantly lost to Bulma's perky bosom as he started talking to them.

"Hell yea! We were just watching replays of our battles when Baba started to show us the fight with Frieza! I have to say the fights with Vege-OOF!"

Goku not so subtly elbowed the pig and took over.

"Haha! Yea that was cool and all but we're getting hungry now. Want to join us Bulma?"

Bulma gave Goku a distrustful glare but sat down. Goku nervously laughed, wondering if he should fear for his life when suddenly they heard loud footfalls tumbling down the stairs. Giggles punctuated the air as Yamcha carried a curiously _familiar_ looking woman in his arms.

"Hey, did I miss the part where Frieza killed Ve-!?"

Words died on his tongue when he saw a very unamused Bulma Briefs glaring at him. This part Yamcha expected but something was off. Bulma didn't yell or scream as usual but simply remained still wearing a disturbingly similar-to-Vegeta glare. Yamcha frowned and put Marron down, rubbing the back of his head. No matter how badly things ended, he shouldn't be doing this in front of his ex.

Not caring in the slightest who Yamcha was or was not doing -though the harlot looking like her double was a dig to her ego-, Bulma looked back at Goku while pointing at Yamcha.

"Goku, what the hell is he talking about? Why don't I know about this?"

"Ah haha, I'm not sure! I have no i-"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME GOKU!"

At this point everyone looked at the heiress, stunned into silence. Despite having a fiery temper she very, very rarely lost it as badly as this.

Goku smiled inwardly that she would have sounded just like Vegeta had she called him "Kakkarot". But as the seriousness of her inquisition formed, he frowned.

"Bulma…it's not pre-"

"STOP keeping things from me Goku! Show me. Show me ALL of it. NOW!"

Hearing an angry and unknown female voice, fortune teller Baba walked through the door and gasped. She recognized Bulma through her visions, though she was surprised she didn't know of Vegeta's past.

This time Yamcha broke the silence.

"Bulma, why are you so goddamn curious about seeing this murderer's death. Unless you're different from before and _want _to see him taste humble pie, there's nothing to see."

Bulma flashed him a glare of anger so deadly Yamcha immediately gulped.

Roshi, somewhat oblivious to the tension grumbled.

"Meh he's right you know. Besides, it was actually kind of depressing. Let's watch the volleyball tournament instead! There's some really hot babes this season!"

Goku innocently agreed while Yamcha's tongue was nearly hanging out. Bulma looked at him in disgust as she honestly had _no_ idea what she saw in this…in this _weakling_ –oh god, was she turning into Vegeta?

But the prince was right. Yamcha wasn't who she thought he was, especially since he was so eager to watch Vegeta die. And he was certainly not becoming who she thought he _**would** _be. Bulma stood up and then, to Yamcha's utmost surprise, walked right past him towards Baba like he didn't exist.

Upon reaching the fortune teller Bulma sighed and softened her expression.

"Baba, I'm sorry to bother you but can you show me what happened? Especially since _no one here _wants to?"

Goku gave a nervous and apologetic chuckle while Baba nodded.

"Not a bother at all my dear, but I must warn you that your friends are right. What you are about to see is not easy on the eyes."

As Baba replayed the entire scene, Bulma wore the same, slack jawed expression. Vegeta fought bravely, as he always did, pride in one hand arrogance in the other. And it was devastating that he had laid it all down for Goku in order to seek vengeance for his people. But it was only until she finally saw her lover's body stop breathing, that the heiress felt several tears slide down her face.

Before any of the Z warriors could stop her, she ran out of the house, decapsed her hover bike, and flew home.

She had to see Vegeta.

_oOo  
4 hours later, at the Shing-nen construction site_

"All right Ronin, we're clocking out!"

The prince nodded.

He surveyed the area mentally noting what needed to be done.

It was 9 already and though it wouldn't take him long to finish the heavy lifting it was getting late. As the last of the workers left the area he smirked. He didn't mind the company of his coworkers since they never bitched about such back-breaking work. But still, it was liberating to free himself from the helpless human act.

Vegeta lifted 200 concrete slabs with one hand then flew to the 20th floor as he placed each one down. This continued for 60 more floors until 10 minutes later he finished what would have taken the team 2 weeks of non-stop construction.

The night crickets' song surrendered to silence when the prince landed on his balcony. Though he had already showered, it still felt unseasonably warm and he frowned as sweat was starting to form on his skin again. He unceremoniously discarded his shirt and walked around when he remembered the heiress' words

_"The only vulgar one here is the muscle bound dork who insists on walking around half naked - DAILY!"_

He smirked at the comeback after he called her vulgar, and since that day forth he decided he'd started going shirtless even _more_.

Vegeta walked into the hallway, distracted by hunger when he almost walked into Bulma.

She stood there not moving nor speaking causing Vegeta to raise a suspicious brow. Her eyes were darkened in shadow but he could tell from her ki that she was quite pissed. Vegeta knew she'd be angry but he needed some privacy. That and if she was a good girl and respected his requests, he'd reward her soon enough. For now though, he would simply punish her bad behavior.

"Is the vulgar one still pining?"

Suddenly the wall next to Vegeta's head exploded as Bulma lifted her ki gun. As Vegeta looked at the crater next to his head, he was stunned. While he knew the blast wouldn't have killed him, nor would she have the emotional capacity to, the fact the little female had such speed and accuracy impressed him. He smirked, about to challenge her when she hissed.

"You think your life is just a game don't you, you stupid bastard."

He instantly dropped his smirk and growled.

"WHAT, did you say?"

He advanced on her but she stood still, snarling. Answering the call of battle, Vegeta unconsciously powered up, about to verbally assault her when he saw it. Her eyes.

No longer gleaming in happy fiery passion, they were worn from loss, exhaustion and lack of sleep. He tilted his head, wondering what could have made them this way when she gazed at his chest.

"I saw the fight."

Instantly Vegeta stiffened, suddenly feeling very naked from her scrutinizing gaze. And when he noticed her sight fell upon his scar_, the_ scar his jaw tightened.

"Vegeta, before you say not to pity you, I don't. "

She walked away and looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I found out about all that today and I'm angry. Angry at you for never telling me. Angry at myself for not killing Frieza when I had the chance. And angry at the world I didn't help you before all this shit happened. All of it."

Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes.

He was somewhat relieved she was acting this way, but a part of him couldn't help but feel she was out of character. He gently held her to his side, and patted her head as if consoling a small angry child.

"Woman, I don't think you could have-"

"Don't WOMAN me and stop your damned patronizing!"

Bulma slid out of Vegeta's embrace and fisted her hands angrily to the side.

"Don't you think I **_care_** about what happens to you _after_ you train all day and night? What happens **_out there _**when you throw your life away for your battle lust and this stupid mudball?"

Vegeta smirked, secretly happy she was starting to use his terms.

"Don't you think I'll worry just as much about what the androids can do to you regardless of how strong you are? A fight to the death is a fight to the death. And if you, ALL of you, were sensible **_I_** could have prevented all of this!"

He made a move to defend himself but she roared, startling him.

"NOOOOO! You're not interrupting me, not after putting up with your shit for 2 weeks, Vegeta!"

He saw her trembling from anger and was a bit aghast when he found himself feeling thankful she was not Saiyan.

"Don't you realize you don't have to put your life on the line again? That you're needlessly worrying me half to death when…when…"

Tears flooded her eyes as she gently placed her hand over his chest.

"You're flesh and blood just like the rest of us?"

Bulma shut her eyes, as she saw the thin, enslaved Vegeta begging to Goku.

_Begging. Vegeta should NEVER beg.  
_

A few crystalline tears fell before she wiped it away. She hated looking weak in front of Vegeta but she couldn't help it.

"No Vegeta…I don't pity you…I just…"

She buried her face in his chest as the words came with an exhale.

"I just don't want you to be a fucking martyr anymore. Not when you can get hurt. Not when…"

She pressed her lips to his scar trying to kiss the memory away.

"You can die."

His chest suddenly lightened after her touch. Dragon Balls be damned he never felt quite right after what Frieza did to him but now…now with the woman by his side he felt different.

Felt better. Felt healed. Felt focused.

And felt stronger.

_A hell of a lot _stronger.

It was then Vegeta knew what mattered more than his obsessive training and grudge match with Kakkarot.

Bulma remained trembling when a strong steady hand lifted her chin.

"Silly Saiyan female worrying about her mate's life. Remember that being a martyr is the greatest gift a Saiyan mate can give, and one should learn to respect it."

Before she could speak, Vegeta carried her bridal style to her bed, gently placing her down before covering her with white sheets. Too stunned to realize what was happening, she felt him embrace and kiss her from behind before he whispered gently into her ears.

"Sleep little_ minuiri*_. Tomorrow will be a long day."

The lack of sleep suddenly catching up to her, Bulma's anger slowly drained as he embraced her. Then when she found the strong tattoo of Vegeta's heartbeat, she lost her fears to sleep and peace.

_*minuiri means life-mate in saiya-go_


	3. Sweet

**Sweet**

_A/N – Hey Guys, there will be a slight delay to the construction explanation as well as the angsty part  
as this chappie just flew out from nowhere. It's some non-cannon Son Family + Vegeta fluff before the big serious chapter.  
And since I had a lot of fun with it'll hopefully be a fun read as well._

Goku was happily chatting to his family when he felt the tell-tale ki of Vegeta. He perked up immediately, aching for a good spar when his wife slugged him on the head with a frying pan.

"Gooooku, what did I say about Gohan's studies for the past week?"

Goku sighed and sat back down, knowing his wife would not let him wriggle out of this one.

"That I need to help him finish his homework."

She nodded, and was about to order Gohan to sit at the study when there was a rap at the door.

Goku let out a sad exhale. He hadn't had a good spar in _ages_ and just when the rare opportunity showed up, he had to give it up by being a responsible parent.

Meanwhile Vegeta wondered if this was a mistake. He knew the airhead of a Saiyan would be too stupid to figure out he was trying to propose to Bulma, but he had to question his own sanity when he felt like seeking out Kakkarot for advice.

A hunched over and depressed Goku opened the door and greeted Vegeta with a defeated expression.

"Hey Vegeta, can't spar today. Need to teach Gohan algebra."

Vegeta gave a puzzled look.

_Algebra?_

But then nodded.

"That's fine. I'll wait out here then."

Goku suddenly looked alive and gave Chichi a pleading look when she shot him a death glare. His downtrodden posture returned and he sadly responded to the prince.

"You'll be out there for more than 10 hours. This will take me all day."

Vegeta suddenly gawked at Goku then scoffed.

"All _day_? You're teaching him _algebra_ not micronuclear physics!"

Goku sighed and relented.

"Well I didn't quite learn math myself until yesterday…"

"Y..yesterday?"

Vegeta stuttered his words in disbelief before shaking his head. Kakkarrot's bottomless stupidity never ceased to amaze him.

"Yea…and I have no idea how to…"

"OH for crying out loud, _here_."

Vegeta pushed his way into the Son residence, making Chichi glare at the formerly evil man. But her expression softened when she realized he had taken the algebra book and sat at the table.

"Oi kid, stop hiding and get your tail over here."

Gohan came tumbling out of his room, and sat dutifully in front of his homework. But as the seconds ticked awkwardly by, he stared hopelessly at the pages of archaic questions and sighed.

"Sorry uncle Vegeta, but I don't know how to do this."

Vegeta raised a brow and continued.

"What don't you know how to do?"

Gohan winced and braced for a maternal beat down of a lifetime as he quietly squeaked out a reply.

"Everything…"

Chichi turned bright red from anger but before she could scream her rage, Vegeta motioned her to stop.

"Fine, I'll teach you the basics."

Everyone's eyes widened incredulously as Vegeta quickly and effortlessly listed all the algebraic formulas off the top of his head. Chi-chi, while no fool, would definitely have needed a book or at least some reference material to start.

Goku scratched his head in confusion while Gohan opened his mouth in an enlightened "O".

"Wow uncle Vegeta how do you know all this from memory?"

Vegeta noticed the little Saiyan's awe and smirked before he proudly explained.

"A prince has many obligations, one of which is to be well-educated. These formulas are abbreviations of Saiyan math which is far too complicated to show you at your level."

Gohan beamed in awe at Vegeta while Goku scratched his head, taking the page and tilting the formulas left and right before he gave up.

"Well, I can't make heads or tails out of this. It's like Greek..."

"Aièn aristeúein." Vegeta replied sarcastically.

Goku mouthed a _what_ and Vegeta grumpily translated.

"Ever to excel…"

Gohan's eyes went wide like saucers.

"COOL! You can speak GREEK too!? You're the smartest warrior I know!"

Suddenly the phone rang and Chichi went to greet the caller.

"Son residence?"

Vegeta didn't bother listening in on the conversation, tutoring the young Saiyan on variable elimination while Chichi gave Vegeta a sly look.

"Yes Bulma he's here. Oh and btw…"

She softened her voice to barely a whisper.

"When did you start sleeping with him?"

Bulma almost squawked but then collected herself.

"What are you talking about Chi? Him and I are friends, nothing more."

_Wow that almost sounded convincing._

Chichi raised a brow knowingly and continued.

"So you're telling me that a man living in CC who has a body of a god - second to my Goku that is - has brains that rivals your best R&D geeks, and a face that makes women weak in the knees has not been seduced by the great Bulma Briefs?"

Bulma bit her lip.

_Come on genius mind! Think of something!_

"He's too short for me."

_Genius FAIL…_

"OH MY FREAKING GOD BULMA, YOU'RE FIVE FOOT NOTHING!"

All the Saiyans winced at the volume and Vegeta motioned the group to go outside.

Chichi went to another room while urging the heiress on the other line.

"Come on Bulma, even **_you_** can tell me a more convincing lie than that! You're completely getting banged by him."

Bulma sighed, trying to switch topics.

"Chi, not to be mean or anything but this conversation is really awkward coming from you."

Chichi snorted.

"Says the woman who said one of her fantasies was to have sex with a Z fighter on the empire state building."

Bulma tried to remain absolutely quiet when her mind screamed that it was the Eiffel tower.

"Chichi, let's be serious."

At this point Bulma's mind furiously worked through the 101 reasons from Yamcha why Vegeta is bad for her.

"Vegeta has a proven track record of mass murder not to mention he killed his own friends."

Chichi deadpanned.

"You're using Yamcha's lines aren't you?"

Bulma cursed silently and tried to think of something else when Chichi interjected.

"Look Bulma, in the _highly_ unlikely event you're not sleeping with a handsome, bad boy genius who can make every man in the universe piss their pants, I say you should wake up and start making babies. You aren't getting any younger and while women like us look great for our age, options ARE definitely running out."

Bulma growled and sighed.

"I appreciate the concern Chi, but… wait a minute. Since when did you start liking Vegeta enough to push him onto your friends?"

Chichi laughed.

"Since he started teaching my Gohan algebra."

"WHAT!? That's what he's doing right now?"

Chichi looked outside and sure enough Vegeta was still teaching Gohan.

"Believe it or not yes. And he's pretty good at it too. If you and him shack up I can borrow him anytime I want! Goku wants to spar with his body, I want to put his brain to use. It's like a personal trainer and tutor all in one tidy package."

Bulma facepalmed and groaned.

"Are you listening to yourself Chi?"

"Yes I am, and I like every word I'm hearing!"

2 hours later Gohan suddenly jumped for joy when he finished his homework in no time flat.

"WOOHOO I'm done! Let's ask mom if we can go train tomorrow!"

At this Vegeta saw his chance.

"Hey Kakkarot, why is it that you got yourself tied down to an earthling and what on earth does she see in you?"

Gohan giggled.

"Haha, those are good questions!"

Goku chided his son.

"That wasn't very nice Gohan! And Vegeta, I made a promise to marry her after checking to see if she was a girl. That and I think if I didn't go and marry her she'd kill me. To be honest I'm not sure why she wanted to marry me."

Goku looked every bit serious in his reply, while Vegeta's jaw dropped, eye twitching in stress. He realizied his own momentary lapse of sanity for even humoring a decent answer out of the idiot Saiyan when Chichi waltzed over to her husband and gave him a big hug.

"Well **_I'm_** sure why, and that's because he's sweet, caring, is an amazing fighter _and_ a wonderful husband."

Nearly gagging Vegeta turned around ready to fly away when Goku spoke up.

"Hey Vegeta, sorry we couldn't spar today but this actually saved us a lot of time in the long run. Come back tomorrow and I'll promise you a great spar."

Vegeta smirked when suddenly Chichi cried out.

"A good meal too if you tutor our Gohan!"

Vegeta nodded, feeling weirded out he was so openly accepted by the wife of someone he once wanted to kill –and still does on occasion. And as he fled to the safety of CC he'd never thought there'd be the day he'd call the Briefs residence sane.

After what felt like hours, Vegeta landed on his balcony ready for a nice long shower when Bulma stood by his door with a tell-tale smirk.

Knowing _that_ look Vegeta automatically started walking towards the bathroom.

"Go away woman, I had a long day."

As the succubus walked towards him she smiled and chuckled.

"Of tutoring Gohan algebra? Oh that must be _exhausting._"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

_It actually was._

As if she heard him, Bulma wrapped her arms around his large frame and kissed him.

"Who would have thought my big, surly Saiyan prince was as sweet as he was strong?"

"Woman I-"

_"Well I'm sure why, and that's because he's sweet, caring, is an amazing fighter and a wonderful husband."_

"...Hn."

As Vegeta cut his complaint short and made his exit to the bathroom, Bulma smiled knowingly at Chichi. She must have said SOMETHING to the prince because telling Vegeta he was sweet while not getting bitched at was like getting away with murder.

"I wonder how he'll take tutoring at the Sons full time."


End file.
